Mi segunda doble vida
by ELquimico
Summary: Después de ser asesinado, viajé al futuro. Fui asignado a una misión de reconocimiento en busca de nuevos planetas habitables. Jamás esperé que Equestria fuera real, un mundo perfecto tanto para mi misión como para mí. Tal vez este planeta acabe con mi soledad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal Amigos y amigas de FanFiction. Este día, les vengo a traer esta historia. Es mi primer fic, espero me salga bien. Habrá ciencia ficción, ya que también soy amante de ella. Realmente me gustan mucho este tipo de historias. Espero y la disfruten.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Leonardo, cumplí 17 años en junio, pero parezco de 15 años. Soy de esas personas que comen bastante, y en ocasiones comida chatarra, por lo que tengo algo de panza, pero sigo siendo de complexión delgada. Tengo estatura promedio.

Soy un nerd, me apasiona el universo, las computadoras, la química, la física cuántica y las matemáticas (en especial el cálculo). También me gusta jugar videojuegos que no sean muy violentos y sangrientos. En la TV e internet, disfruto ver documentales sobre extraterrestres, medicina, historia, astronomía y tecnología. A veces veo películas de ciencia ficción, acción y de comedia, además de algunos animes y por supuesto, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

My Little Pony a pesar de estar hecha especialmente para niños, me ha interesado más que ninguna otra serie animada en mi vida. El cómo se relacionan los ponis con otros, la abundancia de amor, amistad, paz y felicidad hacen ver a Equestria como un mundo ideal. Equestria podría cautivar a cualquiera que se diera la oportunidad de conocer la realidad de MLP, sin dejarse llevar por los estereotipos. En pocas palabras también soy un Brony.

Tengo una hermana menor llamada Melissa, tiene 15 años, y actualmente estudia el bachillerato. Al contrario de mí, ella es más sociable, alegre y extrovertida, por lo que se comporta más como alguien de su edad. Ama el arte urbano y las pulseras de cuentas de Shakira. Y como la gran mayoría es adicta a las redes sociales. Además, no decide que hacer de su vida.

Yo soy lo contrario de mi hermana, soy introvertido, tímido y poco sociable. Nadie en este mundo tiene mi total confianza, ni siquiera mi propia madre, ya que incluso ella me ha traicionado un par de veces.

Desde primer grado sufrí acoso escolar. De la nada, me gané el repudio de la mayoría de mis compañeros. Además, los temas escolares eran repetitivos. Debido a esos problemas, fui diagnosticado con Trastorno por déficit de atención e hiperactividad, el cual, posteriormente lo corrigieron. El diagnóstico final fue un IQ de 147.

En mi casa también la pasaba mal. Los conflictos con mi familia eran fuertes, tales como discusiones fuertes y tontas, e incluso golpes. Además, mi padre murió por alcoholismo. No puedo encontrar las palabras para describir eso.

Tuve pensamientos suicidas durante un tiempo, pero nunca tuve las agallas de atentar contra mí mismo. Sabía que muy en el fondo mi familia me quería, por lo que me resigné durante varios años.

De repente las cosas dieron un extraño giro. Al principio lo consideré mi peor pesadilla. Pero ahora se ha convertido en algo que jamás olvidaré, no me pudo pasar algo mejor. Les cuento como pasó. Puede ser algo absurdo, pero así fue mi día a día, así como el de muchos otros.

* * *

Un día viernes por la tarde, me encontraba solo en mi casa. Mi madre estaba trabajando, y mi hermana en la escuela. Ahí estaba yo, sentado en el sofá. Todos mis intentos de entretenimiento fueron inútiles. No había nada en la TV. Un día común como cualquier otro, sin acción, novedades, lo mismo de siempre. Las típicas personas y las típicas tareas domésticas. Milagrosamente nunca sufrí ataques de psicosis o ansiedad a causa de esto. Tenía que matar el tiempo. Suspiraba de aburrimiento. Dejándome llevar por mi curiosidad innata, se me ocurrió una idea "Mmmmm…hay un lugar abandonado de hace muchos años que nunca he explorado. Voy a entretenerme tomando fotos allí".

Ese lugar siempre me había intrigado, pero nunca me atreví a explorarlo, considerando los riesgos. Hice caso omiso a esos pensamientos, y me levanté con pesar del sillón. Terminé mis quehaceres y me cambié la ropa. Me puse unos jeans de mezclilla, una camisa verde a cuadros, y unos tenis negros de botín. Salí y tomé mi bicicleta.

Me dirigí a aquel sitio por un camino de tierra que rodeaba un parque, y un río que atravesaba mi ciudad. Me tomó 30 minutos de recorrido, debido a que en ocasiones me gusta disfrutar del aire fresco. Estaba oscureciendo rápidamente. Tenía que darme prisa. No quería discutir con mi madre por regresar tarde.

Al llegar al lugar, até la bicicleta a un poste de la acera frontal. Crucé la calle, mientras observaba por fuera la estructura. Se componía de ladrillos de concreto dividiendo secciones y techos de lámina. Su tamaño en terreno, supongo que era de unas 20 hectáreas. Respiré profundamente al llegar a la entrada.

Vacilando un poco, me adentré en el lugar. Mi estado de alerta estaba al máximo. Mientras observaba el entorno de arriba a abajo, deduje que hace aproximadamente unos 30 años o más, esto era un mercado al aire libre. Encontraba cortinas de acero en algunos locales, letreros, anuncios despintados u oxidados, botellas y cristales rotos. Había hierbas creciendo entre los ladrillos. El techo de lámina seguía en buen estado y abundaba el grafiti vandálico. Eso me advirtió del posible peligro. Tendría que esconderme o alejarme del lugar rápido si alguien estuviera cerca.

Mientras caminaba, tomaba algunas fotos del lugar. En el fondo, del lado izquierdo, encontré un pasillo angosto que conducía a una especie de cuarto oscuro. Mi mente me decía que no debía entrar allí, pero mi curiosidad era más fuerte. Al no escuchar voces procedentes de ahí, encendí la linterna de mi celular, y me adentré en la habitación oscura.

El piso era mayormente de tierra y las paredes tenían grafiti. Del lado izquierdo, había unas escaleras que llevaban al techo. Enfrente había otra habitación. En esta otra había tuberías de PVC. El lugar olía a humedad y el ambiente se sentía pesado. Estaba un poco nervioso. No dejaba de pensar que esto era una mala idea. Opté por las escaleras, para tomar aire fresco.

Subí al techo, tomando varias bocanadas de aire, al tiempo que seguía observando mi alrededor. Divisé en la esquina contraría, otras escaleras que bajaban, las cuales me llevaron a otro cuarto. Este tenía el piso encementado, pero en el fondo había otras escaleras que bajaban aún más. El ambiente aún se sentía tétrico, pero era muy silencioso. Supuse que era improbable que alguien o algo estuviera aquí. Sacudiendo esos pensamientos, encendí de nuevo mi linterna, y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras. Abajo había otra habitación oscura. Al llegar allí, escuché pasos apresurados que se dirigían rápidamente hacia esta habitación. Entré rápidamente en pánico. Inconscientemente corrí por ambas escaleras hasta el techo.

Al parecer hice mucho ruido, ya que una voz masculina preguntó gritando en un tono nada amigable. "¿Quién está aquí? Sal ya cobarde".

Definitivamente ese hombre era hostil. Quería huir hacia la otra escalera, pero mis músculos no respondían y los pasos ya se escuchaban subiendo la escalera.

"¿Qué haces en mi territorio, maldito mocoso?" Preguntó el mafioso con enfado. Apuntándome con una pistola, en dirección a mi cabeza. Me estremecí de terror. No dejaba de temblar.

Era un hombre caucásico de aparentemente unos 30 años, era calvo, tenía algunos tatuajes en la cabeza, brazos, cuello y piernas. También tenía un arete en la nariz, y una mirada penetrante y cruel. Características comunes de algunos asesinos despiadados. En especial, lo último. La apariencia de este hombre me estremeció. Mis dientes castañeaban un poco. Sabía qué si no moría a manos de él, sería a causa de un ataque cardiaco por el shock. "L lo siento señor n no lo sabía".

"¿Que acaso no leíste el letrero que decía que todo intruso en este territorio será condenado a muerte?" Preguntó el hombre con una mirada sádica. Incluso se lamió los labios un poco.

Casi convulsionaba de miedo. Me hice en los pantalones. Sin cordura restante, le grité algo de lo que me arrepentiría."¡No, no encontré ninguno idiota. Nadie podría ver tu estúpido letrero de mierda...!".

El hombre me dio un puñetazo en la cara, dejándome en el suelo. Su movimiento fue muy rápido "Cuida tu tono, mocoso hijo de puta. Ya te iba a dejar ir, eres un estúpido"

Ese fue el golpe más fuerte que había sentido. Sentía como si me hubiera roto la mandíbula. Me levanté lentamente con una mano en la cara y los ojos húmedos. Mi boca se abrió pero no podía decir nada.

"Awww pobre niñita ¿Quiere llorar?" Se burló el hombre. "Das asco. Terminaré con tu sufrimiento", sentenció preparando su arma. Iba a resignarme.

"¡N no lo vuelvo a hacer. T te doy dinero, mil dolares!" Grité por piedad una última vez. Ese grito incrementó el dolor de mi cara, ya no podía pensar con claridad. Como demonios iba a darle ese dinero, en abonos tal vez. Me resigné, ya no me importaba. De todos modos, el delincuente me hará un favor.

El mafioso notó mi mentira y gruñó en desaprobación, disparando directo a mi cabeza.

Escuché el sonido fugaz de la pistola. No sentí dolor, debido a que la muerte fue casi inmediata. Los pocos buenos recuerdos de mi vida en la tierra se dispararon dentro de mi mente, para después desparecer. Perdí la consciencia en la infinita nada. Era la hora de conocer el misterio mas grande de la existencia.

* * *

Desperté y abrí los ojos. Poco a poco recuperé la consciencia Frente a mí solo veía oscuridad y unas pocas estrellas. Aún sentía mi cuerpo, pero no me dolía nada. Moví mis ojos rápidamente de un lado a otro. Noté que aún me encontraba en el techo de la estructura abandonada. Era de noche. El ambiente estaba extrañamente tranquilo, sin sonidos urbanos.

Analicé mi cuerpo más a fondo. Lo que vi me dejó impactado. Noté que la gordura que tenía había desaparecido. Levanté mi camisa y efectivamente, mi estomago de nuevo era completamente plano, al igual que mis extremidades. También mejoré un poco en musculatura.

Tampoco sentía la herida de bala. Palpé mi cara, y para mi sorpresa no había herida ni cicatriz en mi frente. Mi cara se sentía extrañamente lisa y joven, así que tomé mi celular y me tomé una foto con la cámara flash.

La foto me dejó sin palabras. Ya no tenía imperfecciones, los granos y las líneas en mi frente, causadas por las frecuentes fruncidas de seño en los últimos años, se habían esfumado. Mi rostro estaba tan limpio como cuando tenía 12 o 13 años, pero no perdí mis nuevos rasgos faciales masculinos de adulto joven.

Estaba muy confundido, incluso me dolía la cabeza de darle vueltas a la situación. Era muy difícil procesar todos estos acontecimientos. Parecían un sueño.

Me pellizqué el antebrazo."O ok, definitivamente no lo es…ouch", me quejé de dolor, frotando el lugar.

Realmente había muerto. Esto me llenó de preocupación, aunque en algunos aspectos mi familia y yo aún éramos distantes, todavía nos queríamos. Me entristeció el hecho de que mi madre nunca se enterase de mi paradero. Esa incertidumbre la afectaría mucho más, y por desgracia la policía de la ciudad no es buena. Probablemente ese delincuente nunca este tras las rejas. Esperaba que por lo menos, encuentren mi cadáver. Duré varios minutos con la mirada perdida, reflexionando.

Esa era la única sensación desagradable que sentía. Toda la demás frustración, ego, rencor, resentimiento, y otras cargas del pasado se mitigaron un poco. Me sentía extrañamente positivo. Me di cuenta que realmente me sentía mejor que nunca, comparado con mi estado de animo anterior. Dejándome llevar por los pensamientos positivos, logré dibujar una sonrisa verdadera en mi rostro, la cual fotografié con mi teléfono. Algo que no hacía desde hace años.

Minutos después salí de mi estupor. "Bueno, dejando esto para después. Tengo que investigar".

Tenía toda una vida eterna por delante. Sin embargo, aún debía concentrarme en el aquí y el ahora.

Me levanté, me asomé por el balcón, y para mi asombro, toda la construcción estaba flotando en el espacio. No había edificios, luces, ni casas, solo un cielo nocturno infinito lleno de estrellas, o tal vez galaxias. Esto lo observé por todos lados. Esta situación me recordó a la película de "Zathura". Ambas escaleras aún se encontraban en el lugar.

Encendí mi linterna y bajé de nuevo a la habitación del fondo para continuar mi exploración. El lugar había cambiado bastante. Las paredes habían sido remodeladas y limpiadas del grafiti. Tropezé con una piedra y me raspé la rodilla. El piso aún era defectuoso. Me levanté un poco adolorido, y divisé un interruptor de aspecto moderno en una pared. Este encendió varias lámparas cilíndricas de color azul neón, las cuales me encantaron. Contemplé el lugar por unos minutos. Sea quien sea quien hizo esto, tenía buen gusto.

Bajé nuevamente por las escaleras del cuarto y encontré una puerta de acero reforzado bien cerrada en lugar de aquella habitación oscura. Esta puerta extraña despertó mi curiosidad. La observé atentamente, y al lado de esta, vi un tablero con una cámara o sensor, el cual detectó mi presencia.

Pude ver como un láser apareció y escaneó mi ojo, supuse que mi iris o retina. Me asusté un poco, pero dejé que terminara.

"Acceso concedido, bienvenido señor", dijo la voz femenina de la cerradura.

Unos segundos después se abrió la puerta, dejando ver un lugar oscuro. "¿Qué…?".

Estaba en shock, no entendía nada. Me quedé parado en la puerta, perdido en la confusión. Era imposible que mi ojo coincidiera. Este lugar no me pertenecía ¿o sí?

En el instante en el que entré, se encendieron las luces automáticamente. Lo que miré me dejó con la boca hasta el suelo; duré 30 segundos en dicha posición.

Era un inmenso laboratorio científico.

En breve comencé a explorar el lugar con suma curiosidad. "¡No puede ser, no creo que esto sea mío!".

Era una bodega blanca de aspecto moderno. Tenía el tamaño de un supermercado. Había desde artefactos comunes de laboratorio hasta máquinas super avanzadas. Quizá décadas o siglos más adelantadas a mi época. Desconocía su función, aunque pude reconocer algunos prototipos de propulsores y armas, aceleradores cuánticos, microscopios electrónicos de alto poder, cámaras de manejo de material radiactivo, telescopios gigantes entre otras. Era el paraíso. Duré horas explorando y tomando fotos. Lo más confuso de todo, fue una fotografía enorme colgada en la pared.

Era un retrato de mi padre, aunque este tenía algunas diferencias sutiles. Realmente no podía creerlo. Me tallaba y tallaba los ojos. No era un engaño, sino una foto real.

Antes de morir, mi padre solo era especialista en las ciencias computacionales. Aunque pensado bien, tenía algo de sentido que mi padre expandió su conocimiento científico, después de su muerte.

Justo debajo del cuadro había una supercomputadora. Se componía de una pantalla y teclado flotante de unas 100 pulgadas en total, y un CPU del tamaño de una lavadora pequeña.

La computadora se encendió automáticamente, y apareció en su pantalla un rostro muy parecido al de mi padre, el cual me miró fijamente, y al parecer, el rostro tenía consciencia.

Observé el rostro de arriba a abajo. "¿Padre, eres tú?"

"No, yo no soy tu padre, Leonardo", me contestó el hombre virtual con una voz muy parecida a la de mi papá.

Abrí los ojos y la boca hasta el límite. "¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿Quién rayos eres?, ¿De quién es este laboratorio? ...".

El hombre virtual comenzaba a molestarse."¡¿Una pregunta a la vez quieres?!" El hombre virtual esperó a que cerrara la boca. "Ahora bien, yo también me llamo Leonardo. Soy tu, pero del futuro de un universo alterno. Este laboratorio es nuestro y de nuestro padre".

Estas revelaciones me dejaron perplejo. Ahora todo encajaba. Eso explicaba el parecido con mi padre, además, el hecho de la puerta abrió con mi ojo. Jamás esperé encontrarme con mi yo del futuro después de morir.

Sentía algo de miedo de lo pudo haberme pasado si no hubiera muerto. Miré a Leonardo virtual con una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Existen otros universos?, ¿Cómo fue mi futuro?"

"Sí, en el futuro se confirma la existencia de infinitos universos, literalmente. Cada combinación de propiedades físicas y químicas de toda forma de materia y energía, tiene su propio conjunto infinito de universos.

"Respecto al futuro, Bueno, es una larga historia.

"Yo fui exactamente igual que tú, en mi juventud. También yo soy brony.

"Yo entré a estudiar Ingeniería en Ciencias Computacionales en la universidad local. Después entré a una Ingeniería Aeroespacial, una maestría en Física Cuántica y un doctorado en Química en la universidad de Harvard...

"¿Tu, estudiaste en Harvard? ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Cómo era esa escuela?" Lo interrumpí, mis ojos estaban más que abiertos. Esto era inaudito. Creí que entrar allí estaba fuera de mis posibilidades.

"Cálmate, cálmate, déjame terminar.

"Por un tiempo y por algún motivo, el rector de la Universidad de Harvard visitaba la escuela en la que estudiaba. Al notar mi buen desempeño y habilidad durante todo el semestre, el me ofreció estudiar en la Universidad de Harvard. Aprobé las pruebas y fui admitido.

"La universidad de Harvard era lo mejor de lo mejor. El ambiente escolar era muy estimulante, los profesores eran los mejores y algunos eran famosos. El Bullying desapareció. Ahora ya tenía algunos amigos, el mejor de todos era Kevin. Sin embargo, aún tenía falta de sociabilidad", me contó el Leonardo virtual, lo último en un tono avergonzado.

Conocía ese sentimiento muy bien. Una sonrisa comprensiva se dibujó en mi rostro. "Lo entiendo. la amistad y el amor también fueron escasos en mi vida".

"Respecto a tu amigo, ¿Te refieres a Kevin Vásquez?" Le pregunté sorprendido. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en vida.

"Así es, el amigo que conociste en las redes sociales. En mi futuro, yo conocí en persona a Kevin cuando vino a USA desde su país, y entró a Harvard a estudiar astrofísica, física, y astrobiología" Respondió Leonardo virtual.

Al parecer, en esa dimensión Kevin también cumplió su sueño. El relato de su futuro, me tenía temblando de interés. Mis dientes castañeaban mientras lo escuchaba. "Ok entiendo, prosigue con tu historia", asentí levemente, le pedí con la mirada a mi yo del futuro que continuara.

"Ah sí, ok ¿En dónde me quedé?" Leonardo virtual miraba de un lado a otro, tratando de concentrarse. "Ah, ya recordé.

"Años después, la NASA®, llegó a la escuela para reclutar a su siguiente generación de ingenieros. Kevin y yo fuimos los primeros en inscribirnos para concursar.

"Fue extremadamente difícil. Los exámenes eran muy complicados, incluso en nuestras áreas fuertes. Justo lo que amábamos.

"Creíamos que no lo lograríamos, pero contra todo pronóstico, clasificamos entre los primeros 10 lugares de 5s50 que se inscribieron.

"Durante las vacaciones decidimos regresar a casa de mi madre. Reunimos a algunos de mis familiares para festejar. Melissa estaba muy contenta por nosotros. No nos dejaba de molestar. Kevin durmió en mi casa durante una semana, en una cama improvisada en mi habitación. El regresó a su país a descansar y prepararse para el primer día.

"El gran día llegó. El comienzo ya era complicado. No sometieron a entrenamientos militares y científicos muy duros, pero en ocasiones eran divertidos, tales como ejercicio físico, manejo de armas militares, buceo, robótica, aviación, simulaciones de gravedad 0 y viajes espaciales, además, de clases de francés, español y mandarín, entre otros.

"Tiempo después, Kevin y yo nos incorporamos a los programas de investigación de sistemas de propulsión. Nuestra aspiración era aportar al desarrollo de la tecnología de las naves del futuro…

"Oye espera, ¿En todos esos años, que pasó con mi madre y hermana?" Me ganaba la tentación de interrumpirlo. Esto comenzó a irritarlo. Al parecer, él es igual que yo, incluso en carácter. Ya me cayó bien.

"¡A eso voy, se paciente y déjame continuar, mierda!" Exclamó, mirándome molesto. "En 2023 Melissa entró a estudiar arquitectura y mi madre se jubiló el 2027.

"El 30 de junio 2029 fue una fecha histórica. El viaje tripulado a marte se hizo realidad, con la misión de colonizarlo. También la luna fue colonizada.

"El viaje fue posible más pronto de lo que se esperaba. Duró tan solo 3 semanas el trayecto. Se logró gracias a Kevin, yo y el resto del equipo de propulsión, quienes, durante varios años de investigación y pruebas, logramos descifrar el secreto del famoso "motor imposible" o EMdrive. Encontramos una nueva solución a las ecuaciones de Newton acción-reacción, la cual encajó a la perfección. Este nuevo motor nos convirtió en una especie interplanetaria.

"Estas nuevas naves ya contaban con gravedad artificial por parte de los anillos giratorios alrededor de estas, los cuales la proporcionaban mediante fuerza centrífuga.

"Años después, se confirmó la existencia de vida unicelular extremófila en las aguas de la luna Europa, gracias al análisis de las muestras enviadas a la tierra, por parte de una sonda. Fue revolucionario. En el 2036, la humanidad colonizó Titán.

"La producción del elemento 115 estable y el descubrimiento de sus propiedades, en el 2040, motivó a continuar la investigación acerca del Warp Drive de Alcubierre, y los agujeros de gusano. Kevin y yo nos incorporamos a este programa piloto, en la construcción de la primera nave interestelar. La famosa "IXS Enterprise" de la NASA®, la cual estaba en fase de diseño en ese entonces", relató el Leonardo virtual. Estaba realmente perplejo. Era mi sueño cumplido. Tuve que relajarme para poder hablar.

"Había escuchado de esa nave en internet. Incluso recuerdo haber visto simulaciones de ella viajando a Alfa Centauri, y cosas por el estilo", contesté, rascándome la cabeza. El asiente con la mirada. "¿Bueno, que pasó después? ¿Cómo terminaste en una computadora?".

"Bueno… Desde el año 2050, el humano se fusionó con la máquina, y la consciencia era virtualizable. Esta hazaña erradicó las enfermedades, y nos ahorró miles de años de evolución biológica. Ahora podíamos elegir cuando morir. Avanzábamos al mismo ritmo que la inteligencia artificial. Ahora el IQ promedio era de 150 puntos, y se incrementaba con el tiempo.

"Este salto, permitió finalizar la construcción de la primera nave interestelar Warp Drive en la década de 2080. Mi madre murió en 2083 por causas naturales. Ella tuvo acceso a la tecnología de punta, a edad algo avanzada, por lo que ésta no pudo impedir su muerte.

"Colonizamos Alfa Centauri en 2090 en un viaje de 2 semanas. Kevin, el equipo de propulsión y yo logramos crear la burbuja de distorsión espacio-temporal mediante la antigravedad. El modelo de propulsión warp de los supuestos OVNIS del siglo XX era real, el cual utilizaba elemento 115 estable como combustible. Este era fabricado en una división del CERN.

"500 años después, estalló la tercera guerra mundial. Los robots independientes traicionaron a los humanos y nos declararon la guerra. El enfrentamiento fue muy intenso, ya que los humanos no nos quedamos atrás evolutivamente. Después de 50 años, la humanidad triunfó, y renunció a los robots independientes para siempre. Pero la tierra quedó inhabitable. Actualmente está en proceso de descontaminación.

"Los sobrevivientes, entre ellos, mi hermana, fueron trasladados a las colonias humanas extraterrestres, sobrepoblándolas. Esto marcó el inicio de la exploración exhaustiva total de la Vía Láctea y más allá, en busca de más planetas habitables.

"Las naves de este tiempo, también viajaban a través de agujeros de gusano. Los viajes duraban de minutos, a días o semanas. Algo aún más eficiente que el Warp Drive actual en algunos casos. Kevin y yo, también aportamos a esto.

"Por desgracia, durante la guerra Kevin se encontraba solo, realizando reparaciones a una estación espacial. Se vio obligado a pilotar esa estación, y escapar para sobrevivir.

"Yo me encontraba en un laboratorio de la NASA® en ese momento, por lo que nunca volví a saber de él. Semanas después, fui asesinado por un androide que irrumpió en el lugar.

"Mi padre me contó que cuando murió, se negó rotundamente a cruzar al más allá. Mediante sus poderes psíquicos que tenía como alma, construyó este laboratorio y reconstruyó su cuerpo.

"Siglos después, el detectó las leves ondas que despedía mi alma, en camino al más allá. Copió y tradujo esas ondas, resultando en una copia de todos mis recuerdos, los cuales yacen aquí. Puedo estar consciente gracias al cerebro de la computadora. Así existo yo.

"Tu llegaste aquí, porque, lo que hizo mi padre al morir creó una especie de alteración cuántica heredable a sus descendientes", me respondió el Leonardo virtual. Yo estaba el doble de perplejo.

"A ver, a ver si entendí. El autentico Leonardo del futuro, está en el más allá y tu solo eres una copia de su memoria, la cual es procesada por la computadora cuántica. Y yo heredé cierta "inmunidad" al más allá ¿Cierto?" Le dije con una ceja levantada. Quería comprender bien las cosas. Esto era algo de otro nivel, incluso tenía ganas de burlarme.

"Correcto", respondió. "Eres igual a mí. Definitivamente, somos compatibles".

Mis ojos se entrecerraron levemente con sospecha."Oye, oye ¿A qué te refieres, con que somos compatibles?.

"Eso te lo diré al final. Mejor pregúntame otra cosa antes", este sujeto, tiene algo tiene en mente.

Rodé los ojos con molestia. "Mierda…agh, ya que… ¿Qué año es aquí y que edad tienes?".

"Estamos en el 3021. Según mi padre, actualmente, la humanidad cuenta con 23,000 estaciones espaciales, abarcando una cuarta parte de la Vía Láctea, y la pequeña nube de Magallanes. Yo tengo ahora 1020 años de edad…"

"Con eso. No quiero saber nada más. Ahora contéstame ¿A qué te refieres, con que somos compatibles?" lo interrumpí. Este hombre me está ocultando algo.

"¿A ti te gusta MLP? ¿Cuál es tu poni favorito? ¿Por qué te gusta ese poni?" Me preguntó L virtual de repente.

Este hombre ya se pasó de la raya. "¡Agh…Puta madre! ¡Por enésima vez, ya déjate de estupideces, o te voy a desconectar!" Le grité queriendo golpear la pantalla. Perdí la paciencia. De seguro el sabe que me irrito con esas cosas, pero se hace el tonto.

A pesar de mi actitud, el mantuvo la calma, su mirada permaneció neutral. "No, necesito saber eso antes de responderte".

"Mierda…Bueno, MLP es mi serie favorita. Mi poni favorito es la Princesa Cadence. Me enamoré de ella, porque, es la representante del amor en Equestria. Además, ella es todo lo contrario a la mayoría de la gente que conocí en la tierra. Ella es amable, gentil, cariñosa, sensible, inteligente y de corazón muy puro. Lo que todo hombre desearía en una mujer. Además, físicamente es muy bonita", le contesté sin titubear, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El recuerdo de ella siempre me daba conforte. Esto calmó un poco mi ira.

"¿Ya estas mejor? Me preguntó L virtual.

Aún estaba algo molesto, pero calmado. "Si sí, ya me calmé".

"¿Vez? Puedes confiar en mí, Leonardo. Te conozco perfectamente, y se que el pensar en ella, le trae paz a tu alma. Lo se porque, pues, yo soy tu", me dijo con una mirada sincera.

Suspiré pesadamente, calmándome por completo. "Ahhh…la verdad si te pasaste, pero tienes razón".

"Por esa y muchas otras razones somos compatibles. Yo también la amo. Entonces, en ese caso, seguro que esta imagen te encanta", me afirmó L virtual, mostrando la imagen en la pantalla. Era un arte de alguien llamado "Holivi". Cada vez que lo contemplaba, me enamoraba más de Cadence.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Mi mirada apuntó al suelo. "Así es, esa imagen es una de mis favoritas de ella. Lástima que probablemente ella ya esté comprometida".

"Nunca se sabe", me respondió con una mirada sincera.

Recuperé mi compostura. Mi cara volvió a ser neutral. "Ahora ¿Podrías ya responder mi pregunta?".

"Ok, ahora si…Esta es una propuesta para ti, considerando que somos idénticos.

"Mi padre, localizó el planeta de los ponis a 300 años luz de aquí. Si te fusionas conmigo, podríamos viajar allí. Además, esta sería una misión de reconocimiento, para verificar si podríamos establecer una colonia allí.

"Mi padre se encuentra afuera, en el hangar, preparando la nave. De hecho, podrías ir a saludarlo", dijo L virtual. Salté de emoción. Iba a volver a ver a mi padre. Además, podré conocer Equestria.

Me emocionaba la idea. No sentí temor. mi mente decía que él si era alguien de confianza. Pero su idea sonaba algo increible. "¿Fusionarnos?, ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Consiste en que, los recuerdos guardados aquí, serán transferidos a tu cerebro. Sentirás como si hubieras vivido la vida del auténtico Leonardo del futuro. Además, ambos cumpliremos nuestro deseo. No dejarás de ser tú, ya que somos iguales en infancia y personalidad. Solo cambió nuestro destino", explicó L virtual.

Tenia sentido, pero aún estaba confundido. "¿Pero, como lograríamos eso? Además, dudo que quieras volver a ser joven".

L virtual dibujó una sonrisa sincera su rostro. "Je je, daría todo por volver a ser joven y comenzar de nuevo"

Medité la propuesta por varios minutos. Ir a Equestria era un sueño. Además, parece que Leo virtual tuvo una mejor vida que yo. Así que, no tenía nada que perder. "Mmmmm...Está bien acepto la propuesta"

"Muy bien, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Solo ponte en la cabeza los electrodos que se encuentran a tu derecha como muestra la imagen, y se iniciará la transferencia. Buena suerte", se despidió Leonardo virtual, con una cálida sonrisa, esfumándose de la pantalla. lo despedí con un ademán de mano. En su lugar apareció una imagen indicando el lugar de los electrodos.

Me conecté los electrodos a la cabeza, e inmediatamente después, apareció en pantalla una barra que mostraba el progreso en la transferencia seguido de una voz femenina. "Sincronización cerebral completa...Iniciando descarga"

Conforme aumentaba el porcentaje, comenzaba a sentir dolor de cabeza y mareo, los cuales iban en aumento.

Sentía como los recuerdos duplicados se fusionaban. Siglos de conocimiento científico, recuerdos de sus hazañas, sus amigos, ente otros. Toda su vida pasaba fugazmente por mi cabeza, antes de entrar a mi memoria.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por tanta información. La transferencia estaba al 57%. Tenía jaqueca, y el lugar daba vueltas.

En el 95%, la jaqueca se convirtió en una migraña insoportable. Era el infierno. Gritaba de dolor.

"Descarga completa. Procesando...Con éxito", dijo la voz, apagando la pantalla.

Cuando la barra llegó al 100%, estaba al límite. Cerré mis ojos, perdiendo la conciencia en la nada. Mi cuerpo quedó recostado en el suelo, dormido.

* * *

Desperté, y abrí mis ojos. Recuperé la consciencia total en pocos minutos. Me encontraba recostado en el suelo. Aún me dolía la cabeza, y sentía náuseas."Ouch ¿Qué me pasó?"

Las náuseas pasaron de ser leves, a ganas de vomitar.

Gracias a mis nuevos recuerdos, sabía la ubicación del baño. Vacié todo el contenido de mi estomago allí. Los gemidos se escucharon por todo el lugar.

Me limpié y salí. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, y a la vez de tristeza. En mis nuevos recuerdos, había momentos inolvidables. Sueños cumplidos, una amistad fuerte y conocimiento científico muy avanzado, equivalente a 2 carreras, 2 posgrados y toda una vida, el cual aprovecharía al máximo. A su vez, había muchos recuerdos tristes. La muerte de mis padres, mi infancia, aquella guerra que por poco extingue a la humanidad, mi doble asesinato, la desaparición de Kevin, entre otros. El pensar en todos estos acontecimientos, causó que 2 lágrimas escaparan fugazmente de mis ojos. Recuperé la cordura, me limpié los ojos, y respiré profundamente. Tenía que recuperar mi concentración, y poner orden en mis pensamientos antiguos y nuevos.

Cuando me recuperé por completo, escuché sonidos procedentes de la puerta del hangar. Entró un hombre con armadura futurista, el cual reconocí al instante. Era mi padre. El a su vez, el dibujó una cara de gran sorpresa al verme, la cual se convirtió en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era cierto lo que me dijo L. virtual, no podía creerlo."¿Leo, eres tú?".

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par."¡Si papa, soy yo!".

Inmediatamente nos dimos un abrazo. Este duró varios minutos. Mi madre siempre me dijo que jamás lo volvería a ver. Esto demostró su error. Así que aprovecharé cada momento. Mis ojos se humedecieron. "Sabía que te volvería a ver, padre".

Mi padre soltó el abrazo y me miró seriamente. "Yo también te extrañé todos estos años...pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Leo?".

Me limpié los ojos, suspirando. "Bueno…es una larga historia".

"Yo soy de un universo alterno. Hace poco fui asesinado por un delincuente. Y de algún modo, aparecí aquí.

"Entonces me encontré con la base de datos del difunto _yo_ de esta dimensión, la cual se comunicó conmigo a través de la computadora. Él me contó acerca del futuro y de su misión pendiente, y después se fusionó conmigo. Ahora, yo poseo esos recuerdos".

"Ahora entiendo. Me da mucho gusto volver a verte, Leonardo", asintió mi padre con una sonrisa.

"Yo igual papa. Quisiera que Melissa estuviera aquí para verte", le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Y ella y tu madre, como están? Preguntó mi padre con una mirada inquisitiva.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció, suspiré pesadamente. "Bueno, te cuento...Melissa acaba de entrar al bachillerato, y mi madre ha tenido algunos problemas sociales en su trabajo.

"Desde que moriste, nuestra familia se dividió aún más. Melissa y mamá se volvieron más agresivas y necias que antes. Incluso yo adopté parte de esos malos comportamientos.

"Lo peor, es que mama siempre se ha negado a aceptar que tu muerte le afectó. Melissa y yo, nunca logramos hacerla entrar en razón.

"Ah, otra cosa. Mi prima Ruth, nos contó que tú te comunicaste con ella en sueños, expresando tu preocupación por la situación familiar".

El asintió levemente, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda. Su expresión facial cambió de neutral a melancólica. "Así es, tu prima fue mi único medio de comunicación, gracias a su habilidad astral.

"Respecto a tu madre, no me extraña su negación. La conozco perfectamente.

"Me preocupa la situación futura de Melissa, también quisiera volver a ver a mi hija".

Yo le dí unas palmadas en la espalda. "No te preocupes padre. Si lo que me dijo L. virtual es cierto, probablemente ella aparezca aquí dentro de unos años. Además, si recuerdo bien, Melissa de este mundo aún está viva, en una de las colonias sobrepobladas".

Mi padre retomó su actitud seria. "Pecisamente, Leonardo...Ponte una armadura, tenemos una misión".

Asentí con una sonrisa. Ambas partes de mí ardían de emoción. Este sería mi primer viaje espacial siendo joven. Además, el destino era aún mejor. "¡Hey padre si te vuelvo a ver con una botella de vodka te arrojo al espacio!"

Mi padre solo rodó los ojos con molestia y me fulminó con la mirada.

Abrí la puerta del armario puerta con mi huella digital, y divisé una armadura similar a la de mi padre. Según recordaba, esta armadura de última tecnología, estaba equipada con los más avanzados mecanismos de defensa, y armas individuales. Se componía de grafeno, y otros materiales bien magnetizados y reflectantes, los cuales soportan una temperatura máxima de 2,000 grados Celsius, sin afectar al cuerpo, además esto brinda protección contra la radiación cósmica. Este reflectante tenía la forma de bandas color azul neón. También venía equipada con un casco generador de oxígeno, un escudo invisible y un smartphone integrado, el cual se conectaba inalambricamente con el cerebro. Por último, la mochila integrada, portaba un rifle de plasma de alta velocidad, además de algunas granadas de fusión fría, y un cañón de cohetes de neutrones dirigidos. Era el santo grial.

Me quité la camisa y los pantalones. Tomé las partes y extremidades, y estas se ajustaron automáticamente a mi talla. Estas partes inyectaron nanorobots en mi cuerpo, eliminando defectos y optimizando mis habilidades. En mi muñeca apareció una pantalla tactil holográfica que marcaba el estado de sincronización con el cerebro. Al terminar, automáticamente copió todos los datos de mi viejo celular en mi bolsillo, inalámbricamente a la armadura.

Salí y me reuní con mi padre. Él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. El abrió la puerta del hangar con su ojo y yo entré tas él. Lo que vi a continuación, me dejó tan perplejo, como las veces anteriores juntas.

El hangar era enorme, calculaba que aproximadamente abarcaba un millón y medio de hectáreas. Se encontraba flotando en el espacio, por lo que tuve que ponerme el casco. Pero lo más impresionante fue la nave (portada).

Según recordaba, esta nave de exploración de tamaño chico medía unas 10 millas de largo, y 4 de ancho. Se llamaba USS NOVA-5. Era grande, pero nada en comparación con una nave de colonización, las cuales, pueden tener un diámetro de casi 500 millas. De propulsión, contaba con 6 motores de antimateria para viajes cortos, anillos warp para viajes interestelares regulares, los cuales también proporcionaban gravedad artificial, y por último, un anillo delantero, el cual permitía la apertura de los agujeros de gusano en viajes largos de varios miles, o millones de años luz.

Mi padre ya se encontraba en la entrada del módulo de mando delantero. Su grito captó mi atención. "¡Leonardo, ya vienes o que!"

Me solté de los barrotes de la puerta, la cual cerré detrás de mí. "Si, si, ya voy".

La caminata espacial fue un poco complicada, pero gracias a los sensores de gravedad y giroscopios de la armadura, logré recuperar el control. Mi padre y yo entramos a la nave, llegando al puente de mando.

La voz de la IA de la nave, Ana, nos dio la bienvenida. "Bienvenidos de nuevo. Que gusto volver a verlo Leonardo, se ve mucho mas joven".

"Igualmente, Ana. Es que me fusioné con mi yo adolescente de un pasado alterno, el cual había muerto", le respondí con una sonrisa.

"Ah, ahora comprendo señor", asintió Ana.

"¿Y tu como has estado, Ana?", le pregunté.

"Muy bien señor, aquí manteniendo la nave funcional", me contestó Ana.

"Perfecto. Dime Leonardo, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, Ana. Somos amigos", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Je je, esta bien señor...eh...digo, Leonardo. No lo olvidaré", asintió ana, yo le dediqué unos pulgares arriba.

Mi padre me dió unas palmadas en el hombro izquierdo. "Bien, Leonardo. Tomate tu tiempo para familiarizarte".

Me concentré en ubicar de nuevo los controles de la nave con mis nuevos recuerdos.

El USS NOVA-5 era más grande. Todo me era familiar. Lo único poco conocido para mí fue un arma, llamada comúnmente como SLA. Era el arma más poderosa inventada por el hombre, capaz de destruir todo, en un radio de 1 año luz al 100% de su capacidad.

Su poder se debe a que literalmente encapsula una estrella azul de tamaño mediano. Nunca había utilizado esa arma. Solo hay 116 en existencia. Extremadamente común en fragatas militares, cruceros y acorazados de asalto y de guerra.

Me senté en mi asiento, seguido por mi padre. Suspiré de alivio. "Bien ya estoy listo".

"Ana, danos reporte general de estado" ordenó mi padre.

"Acelerador de antimateria, trampas iónicas, celdas solares, anillos warp de corto y largo alcance, ventilación, casco externo, naves de escape, carga y aterrizaje, armas y escudo al 100% de su capacidad, señor. Gravedad estable, 1.02 G", contestó Ana, mostrando información adicional en las pantallas flotantes del tablero.

"Gracias Ana...Todo está listo. ¿Pero, somos nosotros suficientes para esta nave? Una nave como esta requiere un mínimo de 3 personas para ser pilotada de manera eficiente. Además, si queremos colonizar necesitamos más científicos especialistas. Nosotros solo somos constructores de naves", le expliqué a mi padre.

"Así es, Leo. Eso es lo primero. Ana, localiza la estación de investigación más cercana", ordenó mi padre.

Ana asintió y mostró un holograma tridimensional de la más cercana."Ésta se encuentra a 95 años luz, en la nebulosa de Orión, llamada OGRS-3".

"Muy bien, gracias. Dirige el curso a OGRS-3", le ordené a Ana.

"Afirmativo, señor...que diga, Leonardo...Iniciando propulsión por antimateria en 3, 2, 1..."

Nosotros revisamos el estado tablero en nuestros asientos de mando. Mantuve mi compostura, pero mi consciencia original ardía de emoción.

Los motores traseros de la nave se iluminaron de un color azul turquesa, empujando la nave fuera del escudo invisible, hacia el espacio.

* * *

Horas después, la nave viajaba a 10% de la velocidad de la luz, a la vez que rotaba sobre sí misma.

"Ana, la distancia actual del hangar", ordenó mi padre.

"actualmente, 83 millones de millas, señor", respondió Ana.

Era la hora de aumentar la velocidad. "Ok, bien Ana, inicia el salto warp".

"Analizando estado actual…Optimo...Iniciando warp en 5,4,3,2,1...", dijo Ana.

Conforme terminaba la cuenta regresiva, la burbuja warp invisible comenzó a distorsionar el espacio frente a nosotros, como si de una lente se tratase.

La nave se desplazaba por el espacio-tiempo dentro a una velocidad constante de mil ochocientas veces la velocidad de la luz. La nave navegaba dentro de la burbuja como si de un torpedo submarino se tratase. Llegamos a la zona de la estación espacial OGRS-3 en tan solo minutos.

A 1 millón de millas de la estación, la burbuja liberó a la nave, dejando una visión clara del nuevo entorno.

La OGRS-3 era una estructura circular con un diámetro equivalente a 25 naves como la nuestra, la cual flotaba en las inmediaciones de la nebulosa de Orión. El vigilante de la base detectó nuestra presencia y habló por radio. "Nave desconocida, identifíquese".

"Somos el USS NOVA-5. Necesitamos tripulación", respondió mi padre en el transmisor.

El vigilante dejó escapar un alarido de asombro. "¿Es usted, Ingeniero Leonardo?".

Al parecer, después de mi desaparición, todos me consideraron muerto. Yo fui uno de los primeros en incorporar tecnología en mi cuerpo, por lo que era alguien conocido. "Afirmativo".

"Enterado, repórtese de inmediato a la base", asintió el vigilante.

Al llegar allí, nos unimos a una de las escotillas de acoplamiento en el anillo exterior de la base. La puerta se abrió, revelando un enorme pasillo circular.

Poco después de entrar, fuimos recibidos por el capitán de la estación con un saludo militar, el cual correspondimos. El me miró desconcertado. "Bienvenidos a la estación de investigación OGRS-5. Soy el Capitán Mike Jonhson. Un gusto conocerlo en persona Ingeniero Leonardo".

Asentí, estrechando su mano."El placer es todo mío, capitán".

Mi padre se presentó después.

Mike me miró de arriba a abajo algo confundido. "¿Por qué decidió volver a ser joven, Leonardo?"

"Je je...Simplemente deseaba darle un reinicio a mi vida", le respondí sonriendo.

"Lo comprendo", asintió Mike.

Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos. No había mucha actividad. "Bien ¿Cuál es su propósito aquí?".

"Bien...Estamos en una misión de colonización planetaria. Venimos por tripulación y equipo de investigación", le dijo mi padre a Mike, el asintió en respuesta.

Minutos después, llegamos a una sala de juntas, dentro había una mesa equipada con hologramas y unas 10 sillas.

Una vez sentados, proseguí a explicarle, mediante los hologramas 3D. "Enviamos sondas a un planeta, catalogado como Kepler 3018b perteneciente a un sistema de 4 planetas orbitando una estrella similar al Sol a 200 años luz de aquí. Este se encuentra en la zona habitable, además de poseer un satélite natural similar a la luna terrestre. Podría ser el planeta más parecido a la Tierra descubierto hasta el momento.

"Es ligeramente más pequeño que la Tierra. El agua líquida cubre el 68% de su superficie. Además, posee un campo magnético, capa de ozono y una atmósfera 95% similar a la de la Tierra.

"También se confirmó la existencia de flora y fauna. Puede que exista vida inteligente tecnológicamente primitiva o viva bajo tierra. Algunas especies son biológicamente similares a las de la Tierra

"Pero lo mas desconcertante, es que este planeta no rota por sí mismo de manera constante".

El capitán Mike estaba impactado, salió de su shock segundos después."¿Como es que ese planeta tiene un ambiente estable, si no rota?".

Sabía perfectamente la causa de estas anomalías, pero no quería amenazar la seriedad de la investigación. Le mostré a Mike los resultados principales de las sondas orbitales en los hologramas. "Aún no lo sabemos, capitán, pero se pone más increíble. Según nuestros registros y observaciones, el planeta rota rápidamente cada 12 horas, sin afectar a su ambiente".

Mike presionaba el puente de su nariz, desconcertado. "Mmm...Esto es inaudito...Sin duda su investigación vale la pena, espero de frutos. Tengo el equipo perfecto para ustedes...síganme".

Minutos después entramos a un gran dormitorio, del cual, Mike llamó a 3 personas. "Señor, estos son mis mejores miembros, Jason, Will, y Mary".

Los 3 sujetos se presentaron con un saludo militar.

"Mary, al mirarme al los ojos, quedó impactada, al igual que yo. La reconocí al instante. No esperaba encontrarme con ella de nuevo. "¿Eres tú, Leonardo?".

Ambos nos dimos un abrazo. Mi padre se presentó también. "Asi es Mary, soy yo. Nos volvemos a ver".

Mary me miró con una mirada inquisitiva. "Te ves bien de joven, Leonardo...¿Y qué pasó con Kevin?".

Mi sonrisa desapareció y mis ojos apuntaron hacia abajo. "Yo...no sé dónde está Kevin. El...desapareció después de la guerra".

Mary también cambió su expresión rápidamente. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por no quebrarse. Kevin era un amigo cercano para ambos.

Le dí unas palmadas en la espalda a Mary, entendía su dolor. "El no está muerto, Mary. El escapó en una estación espacial. Estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos. No pudo ir muy lejos".

Esto calmó a Mary lo suficiente como para recobrar su atención. "Eso espero, Leo...Eso espero".

El resto del equipo se presentó. Todos tenían puesta una armadura estilo militar, y portaban rifles de plasma. Jason era afroamericano, con ojos café claro. Will era asiático, blanco, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules rasgados. Mary era caucásica, de cabello largo y rizado, y ojos color café claro. Todos pasaron un riguroso entrenamiento militar. Eran principalmente ingenieros, físicos y astrobiólogos.

"Muy bien compañeros, seguro aportaran mucho a este proyecto. Es un honor reclutarlos en mi nave...Síganme, por favor", les ordené.

Todos nos siguieron a mi padre y a mí hasta la sala de juntas, en la cual, les di los detalles de la misión.

Al salir, Mike nos acompañó de regreso a la nave, la cual estaba siendo abastecida con comida, equipo medico y científico. Mike nos despidió con un saludo militar. "Un gusto volver a verlos. Notifíquenme de sus hallazgos"

Todos devolvimos el sajudo. "Por supuesto capitán, lo tendré al tanto. Estamos en contacto".

Abordamos la nave. Ana dio la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes.

Asigné tareas a la tripulación. Will y Jason se encargabas de realizar las reparaciones menores y verificar el equipo nuevo, Mary era la encargada de los mapas y las coordenadas de rumbo, mi padre se encargaba de monitorear el estado general, además, de notificar las reparaciones a la tripulación. Por último, yo era el capitán, además de dar órdenes, pilotaba la nave.

Mary hizo aparecer el estado de acoplamiento en la pantalla holografica.

"Ana, inicia secuencia de desacoplamiento", ordené.

Las escotillas se cerraron. La nave comenzó a desprenderse, girando cuidadosamente. "Si, leonardo, analizando estado...optimo...desacoplando..."

"Buena suerte en su misión, compañeros", se despidió el vigilante por radio.

"Gracias, señor", respondí por el radio.

Nos alejamos la estación OGRS-3. , Minutos después, nos encontrábamos a una distancia segura de la estación. "Ana, inicia un puente de Einstein-Rosen hacia Kepler 3018b".

"¿Esta seguro, Leonardo? El viaje no es tan largo", me preguntó Ana, confundida.

Estaba tan emocionado que quería llegar allá lo más pronto posible. "Si, ya lo se. Solo quiero ahorrar tiempo".

"Esta bien, leonardo...Analizando estado de warp...95% disponible, seguro. Iniciando apertura...", dijo Ana.

A través de a ventanilla, podíamos observar como un remolino gigante y brillante se formaba poco a poco frente a la nave, distorsionando el espacio como si de un agujero negro se tratase. Su gravedad forzó la su interior.

Una vez dentro, el agujero de gusano se volvía cada vez más luminoso.

Al final del túnel, la luz blanca nos cegó por completo. Algunos incluso pensaron que habían muerto. Esta escena catapultó mi emoción a un nuevo nivel.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo de esta historia. Perdónenme, si el inicio es algo cliché. Apenas estoy aprendiendo. El siguiente capítulo, estará dentro de poco. Acepto críticas constructivas, siempre y cuando no insulten.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. **

**Hasta la próxima.**

** i. pinimg 236x / 26/ 18/ 39/ 2618399c49b68c71086e01a4401b6c43 .jpg**

**www. youtube watch?v=x8vC8PKQyeA**

**www. deviantart holivi/ art/ Cadence-753534304 ****_Solo eliminen los espacios_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Como algunos ya se han enterado, reescribí el capítulo anterior para mejorar algunos detalles. Además, también agregué una continuación en este.**

**Les recomiendo que la lean antes que este capítulo, si aún no lo han hecho. Esa parte comienza desde la penúltima línea horizontal.**

* * *

El ambiente en este lugar era agradable. Era una noche tranquila y estrellada de tono violeta. La luna llena estaba en su punto más alto; tenía una silueta dibujada en su superficie.

En las altas montañas había un gran castillo, con la apariencia de un cuento de hadas; El castillo de Canterlot. En el balcón de una de las habitaciones había un telescopio, en el que una unicornio antropomórfica lavanda de 9 años observaba en dirección a la constelación de Orión.

Era Twilight Sparkle; Llevaba un pijama de felpa lila. Estaba dibujando un mapa de las estrellas y las constelaciones. Su atención era inmutable; Parecía una máquina programada. Una sonrisa inocente se dibujó en su rostro.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, revelando una joven alicorn rosa. Ella dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado cuando vio a Twilight. Cadence se acercó sigilosamente a ella.

Llevaba un vestido de pijama del color de su pelaje y un corazón de cristal dibujado en su pecho; Además, llevaba zapatillas de felpa azules unidas a sus cascos.

Cadence la sorprendió con un ataque de cosquillas. Twilight trató de soltarse, pero el ataque no daba tregua. Ella seguía riendo y luchando; Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Cadence cesó su ataque. Twilight dejó de reír y comenzó a toser. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y un vaso de agua que hizo aparecer su magia. Twilight lo bebió y finalmente contuvo el aliento. Cadence la ayudó a levantarse.

Inmediatamente después, ambas yeguas se aclararon la garganta e hicieron su apretón especial de manos y cascos. "¡Rayos de sol al despertar, choca las manos y luego a saludar!"

En segundos, Cadence retomó su actitud seria. "Twilight, es hora de que te duermas. Mañana puedes seguir contemplando las estrellas".

"Casi termino mi mapa; 5 minutos más, por favor", dijo Twilight con un adorable puchero y ojos de cachorrito.

Cadence, por dentro estaba un poco nerviosa; La ternura de los niños pequeños era su punto débil, pero a pesar de esto, mantuvo su posición firme. "No, Twilight, si te dejara 10 minutos más, pero ... no puedo ..."

"Pero, pero ... ¿por qué no puedes?" Twilight preguntó; Sus ojos de cachorrito se abrieron mas, humedeciéndose ligeramente.

Cadence finalmente perdió su postura seria; Ella se agachó y la abrazó con sus manos y alas, acariciando su melena con su hocico. "Lo siento Twilight. Son órdenes de Tia. Recuerda, mañana tienes clase de pociones con ella, después de que salga el sol".

Twilight abrió los ojos enormemente ante el recordatorio. "Cierto, me había olvidado; ahora tengo que dormir. Gracias por recordármelo princesa; eres la mejor", respondió con una sonrisa; soltando el abrazo e inclinándose.

Cadence se conmovió, se limpió una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo con el pulgar. "No necesitas tanta formalidad Twi".

Ella levitó a Twilight con su magia, la puso en su cama y le besó la frente, haciéndola reír un poco. "Buenas noches Twilight".

"Buenas noches", respondió ella, cerrando los ojos. Cadence apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con cuidado al salir.

Después de varios minutos, Twilight se levantó, se cubrió con una de las mantas y regresó al telescopio; Lo ajustó nuevamente y procedió a seguir observando.

Ella señaló de nuevo a la constelación de Orión; lo que vio allí la dejó extremadamente perpleja. Miró varias veces, comprobando que no era una alucinación o un sueño; Fue algo real.

Una clase de fenómeno desconocido estaba distorsionando la imagen de la nebulosa de Orión, parecía como si una galaxia espiral se estuviera formando a partir de ella; Su centro era completamente blanco.

Twilight miró esto con intriga, curiosidad y cierta preocupación. "¿Qué es esto? Tengo que informarle a Cadance y Celestia".

Twilight salió rápidamente de la habitación; corriendo por los pasillos y escaleras. Buscó primero en las habitaciones y luego en los jardines reales.

ella jadeó un poco por aire cuando llegó allí; Su condición para la actividad física no era muy buena. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo nuevamente cuando se recuperó.

Gracias a su gran capacidad de observación, se dio cuenta que del extraño vórtice; cuyo centro era visible a simple vista como una pequeña estrella, apareció una burbuja invisible que distorsionaba todo a su alrededor en su camino rápido hacia el horizonte.

A medida que este se acercaba en línea recta a una velocidad exorbitante, el supuesto OVNI aumentaba de tamaño, hasta perderse en los confines del cielo.

Esto sorprendió y preocupó a Twilight mucho más. Su cabeza fue bombardeada con preguntas e incógnitas hasta el punto que comenzó a sentir dolor de cabeza.

Con algo de pesar, volvió corriendo al pasillo; hacia la sala del trono, encontrándose con 2 guardias reales en la puerta; quienes solo la miraron a los ojos, manteniendo su postura rígida.

"¿Qué necesita, señorita Twilight?" Ambos guardias preguntaron con una mirada neutral, ignorando el nerviosismo y el jadeo de Twilight.

"¡Necesito hablar con las princesas, inmediatamente!" Twilight gritó, cansada. Los guardias cedieron al darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad; Abrieron las puertas con su magia.

Twilight entró corriendo y jadeando un poco menos, llamando la atención de las princesas; Ellas estaban sentadas en sus tronos, hablando. "¡Princesas, princesas!"

"¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, Twilight?" Celestia preguntó con una mirada seria y maternal, notando su nerviosismo.

"¡Tienen que venir a ver esto!" Twilight exclamó cada vez más nerviosa. Sus movimientos eran erráticos debido a la ansiedad.

Cadence se acercó y la abrazó en un intento de ayudarla a relajarse. "Cálmate Twilight ... Veamos, explica lo que viste".

"Por e-el telescopio que vi ... vi un remolino que apareció en la Nebulosa de Orión ..." explicó Twilight, todavía algo alterada.

Celestia cambió su expresión a una neutral, no se preocupó mucho; No era la primera vez que Twilight le notificaba de un supuesto descubrimiento. "No te preocupes, tal vez sea una ilusión o un fenómeno astronómico que no conocemos".

"La comunidad científica probablemente ya lo sabe, o lo está estudiando", agregó Cadence.

Twilight agudizó su mirada, hizo un puchero de molestia y algo de decepción. "¡Sé lo que vi! Déjenme terminar; eso no fue lo único.

"Del centro de esa espiral surgió un ovni invisible; que distorsionaba el espacio a su alrededor, hasta perderse en el horizonte".

Esa última información si preocupó un poco a las princesas, especialmente a Celestia. Pensó y pensó en las horribles consecuencias de una invasión alienígena. Ella finalmente cedió, suspirando pesadamente. "Está bien, Twilight, muéstranos lo que viste".

La decepción de Twilight se convirtió en una sonrisa victoriosa.

Cadence y Celestia la siguieron, caminando por los pasillos a su habitación.

"Oye Twilight, no corras", gritó Cadence. Twilight no la escuchó y siguió corriendo.

Ella pateó la puerta al llegar al cuarto, se detuvo por un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de salir al balcón. Las princesas llegaron unos minutos después.

Twilight miró primero a través del telescopio. "Ese remolino todavía está allí; pero se está debilitando".

Ella se apartó, dejando que Cadence mirara; ella dejó escapar un aullido de asombro, retirándose del telescopio con los ojos muy abiertos.

Con su pura mirada, le hizo saber a Celestia que esto era cierto. Eso la sacudió un poco, ella procedió a observar con gran preocupación.

Abrió la boca hasta el suelo por lo que vio. "En mis miles de años de vida, nunca había visto algo así ..."

"Mira, princesa. ¡Ahí está ese objeto otra vez!" Twilight gritó, haciendo que las princesas miraran al cielo; Ambas quedaron extremadamente conmocionadas y preocupadas al ver el objeto invisible.

"Mmm ... aparentemente, el OVNI está orbitando el planeta", dijo Twilight, observándolo fijamente.

Celestia mágicamente apareció un pergamino y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir. "Enviaré una carta al observatorio de Canterlot. Espero que ellos sepan algo", dijo, haciendo que desapareciera.

Minutos después apareció la carta de respuesta. Esta golpeó a Twilight en el ojo; quien gimió de dolor. Cadence apareció una bolsa de hielo y fue a ayudarla de inmediato.

Celestia leyó la carta, y para su preocupación; el poni a cargo también afirmó no saber nada sobre ese objeto.

Descartó de inmediato que fuera el regreso de su hermana, todavía faltaban algunos años para eso; finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que era un ovni. Esto le hizo pensar en el peor escenario.

La memoria de Luna también agregó algo de tristeza a la situación.

Celestia lanzó un hechizo curativo sobre Twilight, calmando su dolor. La cara de Celestia se volvió extremadamente fría y calculadora. "Ustedes dos vayan a dormir. Fortaleceré la seguridad del castillo y mañana enviaré guardias a toda Equestria".

Ambas obedecieron; Entendían bien la situación. Ellas entraron en la habitación seguidas por Celestia. Cadence dejó a Twilight en su cama.

"¡No te vayas, tengo miedo!" Twilight gritó, sosteniendo el brazo de Cadence con fuerza.

"Claro Twilight, si quieres puedo dormir aquí contigo", respondió Cadence con una sonrisa.

"Siiiii," Twilight asintió alegremente, haciendo un espacio en la cama. Ella se durmió rápidamente.

Cadence se acostó y rodeó a Twilight con sus brazos, presionándola contra su pecho y besando su mejilla. "Buenas noches, Twilight".

Celestia sonrió enormemente a la escena, cerrando la puerta.

Ella suspiró profundamente, cambiando su expresión de alegre a melancólica, pero segura. Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente. Juró que las protegería con su vida si fuera necesario.

* * *

El USS NOVA-5 emergió en un espacio inexplorado a solo 2 años luz de su destino. El núcleo del motor warp estaba encendido, distorsionando el espacio a su alrededor a toda velocidad.

El agujero de gusano comenzó a cerrarse progresivamente detrás de nosotros.

En unos minutos, la nave se acercó a Kepler 3018b.

A través de la ventana; A unos pocos millones de kilómetros de distancia, pude ver un planeta casi igual a la Tierra. Podía distinguir los mares azules, las nubes blancas y los 2 continentes; que tenían un tono verdoso ligeramente más intenso que la Tierra.

Su lado nocturno estaba corto de contaminación lumínica. La atmósfera del planeta pintaba el espacio circundante en un tono violeta. Todo era hermoso.

En 2 segundos mas, nos acercamos a 1 millón de kilómetros del planeta.

Sacudí mis pensamientos, concentrándome nuevamente en la situación. Tenía que actuar rápido; Una burbuja de deformación cerca de un planeta podría dañarlo o destruirlo. "Ana, puedes apagar el warp ahora. Ajusta la posición a la órbita. Envía drones y satélites para explorar su superficie y establecer una red de telecomunicaciones".

"Sí, Leonardo ... analizando la estabilidad de warp ... seguro ... desactivando warp en 3, 2, 1", dijo Ana.

La burbuja desapareció, dejando a la nave en órbita alrededor del planeta desde su lado nocturno.

Por debajo de la nave, emergieron 2 drones de 20 pulgadas de diámetro cada uno; los cuales entraron al planeta. Estos tenían forma de platillo volador y estaban controlados remotamente por Ana.

A su vez, surgieron 3 satélites artificiales; que se pusieron en órbita para establecer el sistema de comunicación.

"Qué hermoso planeta, es como la tierra. No pensarán en contaminarlo ¿Verdad?", dijo Mary; Este último con una mirada severa y una ceja levantada.

Una expresión seria y comprensiva se dibujó en mi rostro. "No te preocupes, Mary. Este planeta no sufrirá el mismo destino".

"Leonardo, los satélites ya están en órbita ... Todos los drones sobrevivieron a la entrada a la atmósfera ... el dron 1 ya se sincronizó", dijo Ana.

Mantuve mi emoción bajo control; pero no pude evitar temblar un poco, mis manos se sacudieron erráticamente. Esta sería la primera imagen real de Equestria que vería. "Ok Ana ... muestra la información y la cámara".

"Claro, Leonardo".

Una pantalla holográfica de ultra alta resolución apareció frente a nosotros; mostraría las imágenes capturadas por las cámaras de 600 megapíxeles, y parte de la información recopilada sobre la geología, el relieve, la composición, la flora y la fauna del planeta.

Mi padre activó la alerta para llamar al resto de los hombres; En segundos los otros llegaron al puente.

En la pantalla se nos mostró la imagen de un bosque oscuro. Como sabía, este era el bosque Everfree. El dron entró en él, escaneando las especies de plantas y animales; Además de analizar el suelo.

Después de un tiempo, cientos de especies animales ya habían sido catalogadas; muchas de ellas similares a las de la Tierra. Los datos no dejaban de llegar.

Minutos después, el dron se encontró una Mantícora y una Hidra. Estos gruñeron al sentir su presencia; se escabulleron para embestir el dron.

Ambas criaturas se abalanzaron sobre el dron; En un parpadeo, este les disparó dardos tranquilizadores, dejándolas caer dormidas. Estos dardos regresaron cargados con muestras de sangre.

El dron encontró un castillo abandonado parcialmente derrumbado; lo sobrevoló y lo escaneó de arriba abajo, y poco después atravesó un agujero en la pared, escaneando su sombrío interior; mostrando imágenes de su sala del trono, pasillos oscuros, trampas y habitaciones.

El dron escaneó la biblioteca abandonada, recopilando información de ella. Los textos fueron escritos en español e inglés.

La pantalla nos mostró a través de hologramas, la historia básica de la civilización ecuestre; Además de las características físicas de los ponis.

Realmente no esperaba que la verdadera Equestria estuviera poblada por ponis anthro.

También nos mostró un mapa de los 2 continentes del planeta; el cual, ilustraba con dibujos, las diferentes ciudades habitadas por ponis y otras especies.

Mi padre se pasó la mano por la cabeza y la cara. "No esperaba que encontráramos un planeta que fue habitado por criaturas mitológicas híbridas entre humanos y animales".

"¿Cómo demonios es que estos seres sabían nuestros idiomas?" Jason y Will preguntaron al unísono. Jason se rascó la cabeza y Will sostuvo el puente de su nariz, confundido.

"Socios, preguntas al final", respondí con una mirada seria. Asintieron molestos, cruzando los brazos.

El dron mostró imágenes de unos escritos antiguos; Esto parecían contar una leyenda sobre la existencia ancestral de los humanos en este planeta en un pasado remoto. Esto nos dejó en un estado de shock profundo; Lo único que pudimos liberar fue un aullido de asombro.

Ana resumió e ilustró la información de los textos en la pantalla. "Los humanos fueron los primeros seres intelectualmente dotados.

"Fueron las primeras especies en realizar hechizos mágicos indirectamente, decenas de miles de años atrás; pero a diferencia de las razas que evolucionaron después de su extinción, no podían poseer magia en su interior.

"Los humanos se establecieron en una supuesta isla ubicada en el llamado Océano de la Luna, en las entrañas del llamado" Gran Desconocido. "

"Los humanos antiguos, durante un hechizo colectivo experimental, invocaron un portal en un espejo, que conducía a un mundo distante. Este falló y absorbió a todos los seres vivos cercanos.

"Los envió a un mundo desconocido, desprovisto de magia en su entorno; se cree que se establecieron allí. Desde entonces no se ha sabido nada de ellos.

"Los primeros individuos evolucionados que surgieron de las otras razas consideraron a los humanos antiguos como dioses durante eones; debido a que su primer conocimiento sobre magia provino de ellos. Estas doctrinas fueron olvidadas con paso del tiempo".

"¡Esto no es posible!" Todos gritamos al unísono. No teníamos palabras para describir esto; Todos aplaudimos juntos en la victoria. Eso explicaba por qué los ponis hablaban los mismos idiomas.

Esta información, de ser cierta, sin duda resolvería el misterio de nuestros orígenes.

"¿Entienden lo que significa esto, socios? Este podría ser, con mucho, el mayor descubrimiento en la historia de la humanidad", les dije a todos con una mirada muy seria.

"Precisamente, Capitán; pensándolo bien, esta historia encaja perfectamente con la Teoría de la Panspermia Artificial", agregó Will con una mirada pensativa. Su acento asiático siempre presente. Todos asentimos para aprobar su idea.

"Capitán, camaradas, tienen que ver eso", Jason señaló la pantalla holográfica.

El segundo dron ya se había sincronizado.

El dron 1 continuó enviando información desde el Castillo de las Dos Hermanas, y el dron 2 llegó a una ciudad en una ladera montañosa. Era Canterlot.

"No puede ser, las civilizaciones descritas en los libros del castillo todavía existen", dijo mi padre, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos. Él fue el único capaz de decir algo.

Al detectar numerosas señales de vida, el dron activó su sistema de camuflaje.

Este sobrevoló ciudad revelando la presencia de los ponis anthro.

Si en la serie animada los ponis eran hermosos, ahora viéndolos en el mundo tridimensional real, eran sublimes. Tenían la misma apariencia que en la serie, pero con las grandes ventajas que ofrece nuestro universo multidimensional, pero sin dejar de ser pintorescos.

El dron los escaneó desde la distancia. Ana interpretó los datos en breve, ilustrando la información. "Según los informes de reconocimiento, se identificaron 4 razas de seres en este asentamiento, ponis terrestres, unicornios, pegasos y alicornios; de estos últimos solo se detectaron 2 individuos ...", explicó Ana, siendo interrumpida por Jason.

"¡A ver, a ver qué clase de mierda es esta ...? ¡Como unicornios humanoides ...!" Jason incrédulo exclamó con un gesto con la mano. El consideraba los datos como una broma de bienvenida.

"混蛋 ¡Cállate, deja que la explicación termine, hazlo serio Jason por una vez en la vida!" Will gritó molesto. Su acento chino se hizo más evidente.

"Ah, vas a empezar, flaco hijo de ... ¡Dime lo primero que dijiste en mi cara, animal!" Jason respondió con ira; atacando a Will, golpeándolo en la cara.

"Ah, estúpido negro", dijo Will con una mano en la mejilla golpeada.

"Qué racista eres", eh, dijo Jason, mirando a Will con una mirada severa.

"Vales verga, putoo ... ¿Quieres otro golpe?" Will preguntó con una mirada desafiante y enojada.

Mi padre y yo nos levantamos, separando a Jason y Will con gran dificultad. Tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no abrir demasiado la boca. "Hey hey hey...recluté a militares calificados o adopté mascotas malcriadas. Esto no es broma, es una misión seria, con datos reales y en tiempo real.

"Hombres; mi padre, Mary y yo estamos tan incrédulos y asombrados como ustedes".

Mi mirada y la de mi padre eran muy severas. Ellos soportaron el deseo de reír, probablemente porque un adolescente los estaba regañando, pero se resignaron segundos después. Ambos estaban cabizbajos y avergonzados. "Sí, capitán".

La repentina reacción de Will me hizo saber que Jason es un poco inmaduro.

Noté de reojo que el dron 2 había entrado en la biblioteca de Canterlot a través de una ventana. Comenzó a recorrer cada pasillo, escaneando la información.

Decidí ignorar las tonterías de Jason y Will de ahora en adelante. Suspiré ligeramente molesto. "Bueno, Ana ... continúa con el informe".

"Claro señor ... que diga, Leonardo. Cargando datos ...

"Según estos libros, la ciudad pertenece a un reino llamado Equestria" - Jason y Will recuperaron su atención, acercándose al resto del grupo- "que cubre casi la mitad del territorio rocoso total del planeta.

"Todas las especies de ponis poseen una pequeña cantidad de esta energía dentro de sus cuerpos, pero solo los unicornios y alicornios poseen las habilidades fisiológicas y anatómicas necesarias para manipularla directamente.

"Estos últimos tienen una cantidad de" magia "10 veces mayor que el pony promedio ...", Ana se detuvo momentáneamente en la explicación.

Algunos de nosotros comenzamos a sentir dolor de cabeza. Aunque yo ya conocía esos datos, algunos detalles aún eran difíciles de asimilar.

Jason se rio de repente. "Jajaja... Qué absurdo. Oh capitán, eres tan infantil ... magia ... qué estúpidez, jajaja..."

Todos lo fulminaron con una mirada molesta. Yo solo lo ignoré. Will le dio un sape en la cabeza, haciéndolo dejar de reír y recuperar su atención al tema.

"¿Entienden lo que esto significa, caballeros? Esto no es una broma. No es un asunto serio o importante, sino lo que je sigue".

Mary dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Esta energía es capaz de competir con tecnologías sofisticadas. ¡Imaginen lo que podríamos lograr si desciframos, replicamos este fenómeno y lo incorporamos a nuestra tecnología!" Exclamó aplaudiendo un par de veces.

"Efectivamente, Mary; esta energía puede catapultar nuestra civilización durante miles de años", le respondí sonriendo. Todos asintieron de acuerdo con sus palabras y las mías.

Con un gesto con la mano, le pedí al equipo que volviera su atención a las pantallas. Todos se acercaron de nuevo. "Ana, puedes continuar".

"Sí, Leonardo ... cargando ...".

Ana presentó la información básica sobre la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna y la princesa Cadance; específicamente sobre los Elementos de la Armonía, la derrota de múltiples villanos, el destierro de Luna, los Pilares Antiguos, el origen de Cadence, etc.

Esta vez todos asintieron en respuesta, manteniendo una expresión neutral. Todos ya esperaban que la "magia" de este lugar hiciera cosas científicamente imposibles o absurdas.

Aparentemente, los eventos de la serie aún no habían ocurrido.

o no presté mucha atención a esto. La explicación sobre Cadence invadió mi mente de pensamientos. Tenía la mirada perdida.

Todos notaron mi estado. Mi padre chasqueó los dedos frente a mí. "Hey Leo".

Mary hizo lo mismo. "Leonardo".

"¡Capitán!" Jason y Will gritaron al unísono. Rápidamente sacándome de mi trance.

"Eh ... ¿qué pasó?" Pregunté confundido, mirando de lado a lado.

"¿Qué lo tiene tan preocupado, Leonardo?" Me preguntó Ana.

"Nada ... nada importante Ana ... mejor continúa ..." respondí con una mirada neutral. Esto eya un asunto personal.

Después de escanear la biblioteca y enviar el resto de la información a la base de datos, el dron 2 salió de allí y voló directo al Castillo de Canterlot.

Deseaba desesperadamente la respuesta a esta fuerza misteriosa. La secuenciación del ADN de cada especie fue un buen primer paso. "Ana, comienza el protocolo de recolección de muestras".

"Claro Leonardo, desplegando ..."

El dron desplegó pequeños enjambres de mosquitos robóticos en miniatura al pasar por el centro de la ciudad; los cuales recolectarían muestras de sangre de cualquier entidad biológica compleja que fuese detectada.

El dron 2 finalmente llegó al castillo. La cámara mostró su interior medieval; pero a diferencia de los castillos humanos, este era más colorido y visualmente atractivo. Su arquitectura e interior eran los mismos que los de la serie. Esto en todo Canterlot.

"Mmm ... esperaba que estas especies nativas estuvieran más avanzadas", dijo Jason en un tono molesto y decepcionado, cruzando los brazos.

"No seas pesimista. A mi me gusta. Es una buena manera de revivir nuestro pasado lejano", dijo Mary, sonriendo. Todos estábamos de acuerdo, excepto Jason.

El avión no tripulado voló a través de los pasillos, pasando desapercibido por los guardias y las pocas yeguas sirvientas que pasaron.

El dron llegó a una gran puerta de madera entreabierta y custodiada por 2 guardias.

Entró sin ser detectado, llegando a una gran sala del trono. En el fondo había una alicorn blanca sentada en su trono, leyendo varios pergaminos. Era Celestia. Su apariencia sorprendió a todos.

Ella era un poco más alta y más bonita que el pony promedio; Su pelaje era obviamente más esponjoso. Jason y Will tenían la boca abierta, parecían tontos y su baba estaba resbalando. "Entonces ... ¿Es esto una alicornio? Qué sexy es ...".

Mary, mi padre y yo rodamos los ojos. Era bonita, pero prefiero a Cadence. Esperaba que el dron se encontrara con ella.

Sacudí esos pensamientos y volví a la realidad, quería una muestra de sangre de alicorn. "Ana, despliega algunas sondas, nos falta una muestra de alicorn".

2 mosquitos robóticos se acercaron a Celestia. Uno fue aplastado por ella, pero el otro logró picarla y regresar al avión no tripulado.

"Señor, que dia ... Leo ... Leonardo, el resto del resumen de la información relevante está listo", dijo Ana. Su persistente confusión con mi nombre me hizo reír un poco.

"Ja, ja ... O-ok, Ana, muéstranos lo que tienes".

"Los libros en la biblioteca contienen imágenes variadas de las diferentes ciudades y pueblos de Equestria.

"De alguna manera, los nombres de las localidades parecen ser juegos de palabras con los nombres de ciudades humanas".

Sabía lo que quería decir, pero esto era demasiado para el resto de la tripulación.

"Ja, ja ... ok Ana, nómbralos. Veamos cuán estúpidos son estos seres", dijo Jason en un tono divertido. Todos rodaron los ojos, excepto Will y yo.

"Piensa bien lo que dices, Jason. Si esa princesa Celestia descubre que dijiste estúpida, nunca podrás llevarla a la cama", dijo Will burlonamente, levantando una ceja y empujando a Jason.

"Oh, de veras, gracias por recordarmelo, amigo", respondió Jason divertido, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Will. Todos ignoramos esa conversación.

Ana esperó mi permiso y a que ellos se callaran.

"Ok ... Ana continúa".

"Las ciudades que encontré aquí son Ponyville, Appleloosa, Dodge City, Canterlot, Crystal Empire, Clousdale, Las Pegasus, Winnyapolis, Ponyhattan, Fillydelphia, Baltimare, Tall Tale, Vanhoover, Saddles Arabia ...", dijo Ana, siendo interrumpida por una fuerte carcajada de Jason y Will.

Will y Jason sacaron unos cigarrillos y salieron del puente hacia las habitaciones, sin parar de reír. "Jajaja…".

Todos los ignoramos.

Mary y mi padre suspiraron aliviados. "Hasta que se fueron".

Yo solo asentí con la mirada.

Activé un escudo en la entrada del puente para que ya no molestaran. "Ok Ana, continúa, ignora las estúpidas interrupciones".

"Sí, Leonardo ... Dados los hallazgos actuales, la sociedad de ponis tiene un evidente contraste tecnológico, cultural, político y social; equivalente a la Edad Media, la Revolución Industrial, algo del siglo XX y un poco del comienzo de el siglo XXI. "

Numerosas fotografías de las ciudades de Equestria aparecieron en la pantalla. Las fotos de las ciudades metropolitanas nos llamaron la atención.

Mary analizó las imágenes, una por una. "Valla, qué metrópolis más locas; los edificios más altos son del estilo de los años sesenta, pero no hay aviones ni autos clásicos; sino carretas, cuadrigas, globos, dirigibles, veleros y un tren de vapor muy colorido.

"Mmm ... lo más moderno que distingo es el crucero que aparece en una de las fotos. Además, la contaminación lumínica es muy baja. Yo quiero vivir en una de esas", dijo Mary con una sonrisa. Esto me recordó cuánto odiaba ella la contaminación. Casi le dio un infarto cuando se enteró de que la tierra estaba casi destruida.

"Aparentemente, ese tren parece conectar todo el reino", agregó mi padre, frotándose la barba con la mano.

"Tampoco parecen usar corriente alterna en masa. Quizás la magia tiene un papel en esto", añadí. Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

"Leonardo, el dron 2 informa que el enjambre ha completado su misión", dijo Ana.

"Ok, dame imagen".

El resto del enjambre, cargado con las muestras de los ponis, llegó a la sala a través de un pequeño tragaluz ubicado en el techo de la sala del trono, entrando en el avión no tripulado.

Celestia estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no notó la presencia de insectos.

"Será mejor asegurar esas muestras. Ana, despliega una cápsula de emergencia".

Un mini dron cargado de muestras emergió de la parte baja del dron 2. Este salió rápidamente del castillo por el mismo tragaluz con destino a la nave.

El dron 2 continuó escaneando cada rincón de la sala del trono.

Celestia desapareció los pergaminos que leía con su magia. Esta exposición repentina comenzó a causar interferencia.

"Leonardo, parece que la exposición directa a la magia está interfiriendo con el sistema de camuflaje", dijo Ana.

Esperaba que una energía desconocida pudiera interferir con algunos dispositivos, pero este caso era inusual; ya que solo elementos muy radiactivos podrían dañar el sistema de camuflaje.

"¡Retirada inmediata!" Ordené nerviosamente; Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Celestia agudizó su postura y su mirada cuando vio al dron.

El dron salió rápidamente por la puerta de la sala del trono, pero fue alcanzado por un rayo amarillo. Este golpeó su escudo con tanta fuerza que el dron rebotó contra la pared, pero logró estabilizarse.

Celestia extendió sus alas y procedió a volar a toda velocidad. Los guardias reales en la puerta y cerca también se unieron a la persecución.

El avión no tripulado era perseguido por una furiosa Celestia y todos los guardias que se encontraban en el pasillo. Su escudo fue constantemente golpeado por múltiples rayos de magia y flechas.

De repente, el avión no tripulado se detuvo en el aire, sorprendiendo a los ponis; algunos de ellos tropezaron con otros. Desplegó sus armas; disparó proyectiles azules de energía durante 3 segundos, dejando a todos los guardias y a Celestia inconscientes.

Ella, todavía semiinconsciente, encendió su cuerno y encerró el dron en una burbuja de magia amarilla.

Ella abrió los ojos y se levantó, un poco desorientada por los disparos. Su cara aguda emanaba extrema preocupación y enojo.

El dron emitió una onda de choque verde, destruyendo la burbuja, las ventanas y las ventanas en un radio de varios metros. Celestia sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos y gimió de dolor, aturdida.

El dron se disparó hacia el cielo a través de una de las ventanas rotas a una velocidad exorbitante.

Suspiré profundamente aliviado y decepcionado por la escena. Lo último que quería era causar tensión y pánico. No quería tener problemas diplomáticos con los ponis, eso podría arruinar la misión. Además, no pude ver a Cadance.

"Oye, no te preocupes, Leo." Sus armas no son una amenaza para nosotros ", dijo mi padre con una sonrisa despreocupada.

"Eso es cierto, pero su magia es otra cuestión. Nuestra tecnología puede no ser capaz de neutralizar todo tipo de hechizos, ¿puedo explicarme?", Respondí, mirándolo de reojo con una ceja levantada.

"Bueno, tienes razón en eso", asintió mi padre.

"Leonardo, el mini dron de emergencia llegó con éxito", dijo Ana.

"Enterado, ¿Cuándo tendrás los primeros resultados de los análisis?" Pregunté en un tono ligeramente excitado.

"Aproximadamente 3 días para los primeros resultados, y de 2 semanas a 4 meses para la secuenciación completa del genoma de cada especie".

"Ok bueno, espero que no tarde mucho", asentí, bostezando profundamente. Me sentía mentalmente fatigado; Toda esa carga abrumadora y extraña de información me hacía sentir dolor de cabeza. Seguramente todos sentían lo mismo.

Mary apagó la pantalla del dron. "Bueno amigos ... me voy a dormir ..." dijo Mary en un tono cortado por bostezos, dejando el puente y cruzando el escudo.

"Hijos de ... mierda ... ¡qué asquerosos son!" Mary gritó tan fuerte que pudimos escuchar a través del escudo.

No quería saber qué encontró Mary detrás; pero a pesar de esto, decidí ir a verificar.

Regresé rápidamente al otro lado del escudo, tosiendo fuertemente; allí apestaba hasta tal punto que el olor de una mofeta sería un eufemismo.

"¿Qué hicieron esos bastardos?" Mi padre preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"No sé ... y no quiero saber ... Ana ... activa el sistema de ventilación al máximo ...", ordené en un tono entrecortado y tosiendo un poco. Si volviera a OGRS-3, rompería las bolas del Capitán Mike por arrojarme a esos dos imbéciles.

"Sí Leonardo".

Pude escuchar el sonido del aire acondicionado encendiéndose.

Mi padre se despertó temblando por el aire que le dio de lleno. "Brbrbr ... uh, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Mejor vete a dormir, papá. Me ocuparé de yo aquí", le dije, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Su somnolencia era notoria; Sus ojos se entrecerraban. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido por unos segundos.

Mi padre se levantó de mala gana, gruñendo y bostezando. "Buenas noches, Leo", dijo en voz baja, dejando el puente.

"Buenas noches".

Apagué la computadora y deshabilité el control manual. Solo Ana, mi padre y yo teníamos acceso a esto.

Me levanté y salí del puente, desactivando el escudo de entrada con un interruptor a mi derecha.

Respiré profundamente. El desagradable olor se había ido; Suspiré con alivio ante el hecho.

Miré hacia adelante; el corredor parecía interminable y lleno de ramificaciones, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

En ese momento, recordé que mi habitación estaba a unos pasos del puente; Entonces mi cara se suavizó de nuevo.

Empecé a caminar, bostezando un poco. En segundos llegué a una escotilla; que tenía mi nombre grabado. Presioné un botón a mi derecha, y un láser escaneó mi ojo.

La cerradura se iluminó en verde y la puerta se abrió, revelando una habitación espaciosa y moderna. Había una cama doble en el centro de la pared del fondo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul rey.

En el lado izquierdo de la cama había una puerta blanca que conducía a un armario, y en el lado derecho estaba la puerta del baño.

Entré en la habitación; La puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

Procedí a quitar las partes externas de la armadura, dejando solo la ropa interior negra incluida en ella.

Levanté la manta y me metí en la cama. Suspire de alivio, poniendo mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

Gracias a la tecnología inteligente de colchones; Se adaptó a mi cuerpo y ajustó su temperatura a la más adecuada según mi estado. Nunca había tenido una cama tan cómoda, sería difícil levantarme mañana.

Me acuesto de espaldas. "Ahhh ... qué día tan loco eh".

"Y tú lo dices", respondió Ana.

"Mañana será un día interesante ... Ah, por cierto, Ana, ¿qué lugar sugieres para construir una guarida?"

"Según los datos, el bosque Everfree es un buen lugar; la mayoría de los ponis parecen evitarlo. Dentro de la sala del trono del castillo sería un buen lugar; porque está separado de la parte occidental del bosque por un cañón de 30 metros de profundidad", explicó Ana, mostrando un holograma 3D del sitio.

"Muy de acuerdo, Ana. ¿Cuál es el estado actual de las naves de carga?"

"Están listas. Fueron reabastecidos en OGRS-3".

"Bueno, al menos ese Mike hizo algo bien ... Despliega las naves ahora, que los robots comiencen a construir mientras dormimos. Aprovecha que todavía es de noche en ese lado del planeta", ordené.

"Sí Leonardo, desplegando ..."

Desde la parte trasera del USS NOVA-5, se separaron 3 buques de carga; que entraron al planeta en formación triangular. El primero estaba cargado de comida, equipo médico y sanitario; el segundo contenía material de construcción y equipo científico; y el tercero tenía robots de construcción controlados remotamente por Ana.

"Las naves aterrizaron con éxito. La guarida estará lista mañana".

"Enterado, buen trabajo ... muchas gracias Ana", le dije con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"De nada, Leonard. Es mi deber ayudarte ... Será mejor que te deje dormir, debes estar cansado ... buenas noches", dijo Ana.

"Buenas noches", dije, bostezando profundamente. Aplaudí un par de veces para apagar las luces.

Cerré los ojos, tomando una posición más cómoda para dormir; Poco a poco me dejé llevar por el sueño profundo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap.**

**A partir del proximo capítulo, esta historia se convertirá poco a poco en un crossover con las películas de Día de la Independencia.**

**Un saludo a todos.**


End file.
